


You and I Tonight

by IvyS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DAISUGA IS LIFE, Drabble, Fluff, I finally caved and wrote fluff for daisuga, I love my babies so much, M/M, Songfic, this is a drabble for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyS/pseuds/IvyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quiet night, it's easy for Suga's mind to wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for a song prompt on tumblr, and the song is You and I Tonight by Faber Drive! You can listen to it while you read, because I probably played it like five times while writing this. The whole thing is unedited so there might be some errors here and there! 
> 
> Can you tell how much I love Daisuga

It’s cold, the streetlamps shining through the window makes it hard to fall asleep, and somewhere a dog barks. Suga wonders if Daichi is still awake.

A quick glance to his right reveals nothing much; just a Daichi-shaped lump under the blanket. He turns slowly, trying not to wake the other, and inches closer. Daichi shifts a little and he stiffens, thinking that he had woken him, but relaxes once nothing else happens. It takes him a minute more to finally cross the small gap between their futons, but for Suga it feels like an eternity. Once on the other side, he gingerly lifts a corner of the blanket and wriggles underneath.

He has no reason for doing this except for _want_. He _wants_ to be close to Daichi, to feel the other’s heart beat, and to let his steady breaths lull him to sleep. Slowly, he comes to rest his forehead against Daichi’s broad back, feeling contended with just that tiny bit of contact. _Is it stupid to be happy over something like this?_ Suga wonders, his eyelids sliding lower. _It’s only a little bit, but Daichi makes me happy. I like being next to him like this, even if he doesn’t know it._ And it is true, Suga knows that. Daichi can’t possibly know how his smile makes Suga feel warm inside, or how his voice helps to calm the troubled waters of his mind. If Suga is a ship on the restless ocean, Daichi is the lighthouse that guides him home.

No, not even that, because Daichi _is_ home.

Daichi is his rock, his warm place. In their crazy lives filled with haywire team mates and changing uncertainties, Daichi is always the one constant thing that he can count on. And in this one quiet moment, Suga decides that he’ll be a constant for Daichi too. “I love you, Sawamura Daichi.” He whispers, and his eyes finally slide shut.

Daichi slowly turns around and gathers Suga into his arms. “I love you too, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
